


Wide Eyed Browns

by slothlover42



Series: Trade Baby Blues [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, More Mpreg?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sequel, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/slothlover42
Summary: Declan has been brought into the world and Pete and Patrick still aren't married. Tune in to this family filled fic. There will possibly be more mpreg. Be prepared.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to like the four or five of you that commented saying you wanted a sequel! It makes me happy to know that you guys kind of liked the first one! I don't know what to tell you about this. Just hang in there. There might be more mpreg, this is a cute family fic. Yes, marriage will happen in this fic. Let's hope it doesn't suck

Patrick blinked at the computer screen in front of him. His vision was blurry and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He was supposed to be working on something for Pete, but he couldn't remember what. Pete, Andy, and Joe had all been at the company for the past few days. This meant that Patrick had to stay home with Declan and Bronx and take care of them. Of course, some days Patrick would be at the company as well when he had someone that could look after the two young boys.

The problem, because of course there's a problem, was that Patrick had been running on approximately 3 hours of sleep. This was for the whole week. Declan hadn't been sleeping well and with Pete gone all the time, Patrick was constantly up. Patrick didn't mind. He really didn't. He loved spending time with his son. He just hoped Pete would be home soon from his work binge to help with their sweet baby boy.

Patrick realized his head had been drooping ever so slightly. He picked his head up and rubbed his face. He sighed and slumped further in his seat. He kept staring at the computer screen shook his head. He knew he wouldn't be able to finish what Pete needed him to finish. And, even though they had been together since before Declan was born, Patrick was still scared that if he didn't finish the project, Pete would get mad and hurt him.

Patrick's logical side of his brain told him that Pete would never hurt him. But at the same time, Patrick was so certain that Pete would be furious and try and hurt him and Declan. Tears started to form in Patrick's tired eyes. He rubbed furiously at them, then sighed as he heard Declan crying from his room. Patrick put his glasses on and went to Declan's room.

The little boy was sobbing and Patrick looked sadly at him as he walked toward the crib.

"Hey little guy. It's alright, daddy's here." Patrick reached inside and picked up the small baby. Patrick cradled him in his arms and spoke softly to him. "You're alright. Everything's just fine." Patrick changed him then went and made him a bottle. As he fed Declan, he looked into the baby's eyes and smiled. "Your dad and I are so happy to have you. You make life so great for us. I'm sorry you haven't been sleeping well." Patrick added with a frown. "When your dad gets back he's going to be worried about your sleeping habits." Patrick chuckled. "You're dad has the same sleeping habits as you. He can't sleep at night whether it be from nightmares or something else." Patrick watched as Declan slowed down and started to slip back to sleep.

It wasn't five minutes later that Pete and Bronx came through the front door. Pete quietly 'awed' at the sight on the couch. Patrick was sitting awkwardly with Declan in his arms. They were both asleep. Pete quietly told Bronx to put his stuff away, then Pete walked over to Patrick and lightly shook his shoulder.

"Babe, it's time to wake up. You're gonna hate yourself for falling asleep on the couch." Patrick blinked his eyes open slowly and looked blearily at Pete.

"Hey." He said quietly with a  small smile on his face. Pete put his hand on Patrick's cheek and Patrick leaned into it.

"You look terrible. What's wrong?" Patrick sighed and looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Declan hasn't been sleeping well. I've gotten a total of 3 hours of sleep this whole week. I think I'm losing my mind. I've had to take care of Declan and Bronx and try and complete that project you need." Patrick snapped his mouth shut and felt his eyes well up tears. Pete took notice and slid to his knees.

"What's wrong baby?" Pete asked. Patrick sniffled and looked at Pete with watery eyes.

"I didn't finish the project. I never got to start it. I've been so tired. I know you love me and I know you won't, but my mind kept telling me that you were going to hurt me if I didn't get it done." Patrick choked out, the tears falling freely. Some landing on the sleeping baby. Pete's heart hurt at hearing those words. He carefully shushed the crying man wrapped his arms around him.

"It's alright. You know I would never hurt you. I understand that you couldn't get it done. Newborn babies take a lot of work. You're fine. Just breathe. I can have someone else finish it, alright?" Pete felt Patrick nod. He released Patrick from the hug. "How about you get some sleep. I'm not going back to work for some time. You sleep and I'll watch Declan. It's about time I spend some time with him." Patrick gave him a tired smile. Pete called for Bronx and the young boy rushed to his dad. "Can you watch Declan for a little? I'm going to get Patrick in bed, then we can spend some time with Declan, alright?" Bronx nodded and sat next to Patrick, waiting patiently for him to put Declan in his arms. Once that happened, Pete helped Patrick up and carefully walked to their room.

He helped Patrick put his pajamas on and got him in the bed. Pete leaned down and placed a kiss on his fiancé's head.

"Sleep lovebug. I'll see you when you wake up."


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey guys it's me. The biggest disappointment you know." So, I don't know what the plot of this story is yet...I'm sorry. You're just going to have to hold on tight and hope everything will work out.
> 
> Also, I came out to my parents a few days ago and it went just as I should have expected.....my parents are Mormons so it went that well....my emotions are still out of whack from it and I didn't go to any classes today because of it. 
> 
> Welp, enjoy this not very good chapter.

When Patrick woke up, Pete wasn't there. By his side, that is. He expected that though. When Patrick had fallen asleep, Pete was dead set on watching Declan with Bronx. Patrick smiled as fond thoughts flew into his mind. He was so lucky to have Pete in his life. Patrick rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. He didn't know how long he was lying there when Pete finally came into the room.

"Hey babe. How long have you been awake?" Pete questioned as he crept further into the room. He had Bronx by his side and Declan in his arms. Patrick looked at them and smiled at them sleepily. "Should you be awake? I feel like you should get more sleep." Patrick shrugged.

"I haven't been awake long. I feel fine though." Patrick sat up slowly and looked happily at the three boys in front of him. "What have you been doing?" Pete and Bronx looked at each other, then back at Patrick.

"Come see." Pete said. Patrick raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and stood up, fighting the wave of dizziness from the action. He still swayed slightly and Pete looked worried. "Are you alright? Maybe you should go back to bed." Pete said with concern. Patrick shook it off.

"No, I'm fine. Show me what you did." Patrick walked over to them and carefully took Declan when Pete offered him up. The three of them walked out into the living room. "Oh my." Patrick said. He chuckled lightly. "This is what you did?" Patrick asked, staring at the blanket fort in the middle of the room.

"It was my idea!" Bronx piped up. Patrick smiled at him.

"Really?" Bronx nodded and Pete laughed.

"He sure did. He wanted to do something fun tonight. That means blanket fort, movies and pizza." Patrick felt his heart swell. This was the best thing Patrick could ask for. He had a great, not-yet-set-in-stone family that he loved.

"That sounds wonderful." Patrick said smiling at Pete and Bronx.

"We wanted you to pick the movie papa." Bronx told him while tugging on Patrick's pajama pants.

"Really?" Patrick asked. Choosing a movie was an honor that he was glad he got. Pete nodded.

"You've been working hard, so the most we could do, at the moment since neither of us can cook, is let you choose the movie." Pete told him. Patrick laughed and nodded.

"Thank you." The two men stared at each other lovingly, but they were broken out of it by the doorbell ringing.

"That would be the pizza. Bronx will you put the movie in for Patrick? I'll get the pizza, and Patrick, just sit back, hold Declan and relax." Pete ran to the door and Patrick handed Bronx "Ghostbusters" and sat down on the floor, careful to not wake the sleeping baby boy in his arms. Bronx came back and joined him in the fort. He leaned against Patrick and looked at his baby brother.

Pete came back not long after with pizza boxes in his hands and a smile on his face.

"I should have known you were going to choose that." Pete said, whilst staring at his wonderful family. Patrick just smiled at him and got comfortable.

"Hey." Patrick said quietly when they were halfway through the movie with Bronx and Declan out like a light. Pete looked at Patrick.

"Yeah?"

"This was great. It was wonderful and I loved it. I don't know how to use words very well, but I really do appreciate this. It was nice to take some time and just be a family." Patrick told him, looking into his eyes the entire time.

"Well, when we're married, we'll have to do it more often." Patrick chuckled and nodded.

"I look forward to that." They smiled at each other, then turned their attention back to the movie. They passed the night away grasping onto each others hands, Bronx sandwiched between them, and happiness in the air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna binge watch the power rangers shows on Netflix now.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update to avoid responsibilities. Also, my roommate is a bitch. She's super inconsiderate and I hate her. At least next is finals and I don't have to worry about her for much longer.

"Hey Pete?" Patrick started one morning after Pete had taken Bronx to school.

"Yeah 'Trick?" Patrick fiddled with his fingers for a moment. Pete took notice and held his hands. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't get mad." Patrick nodded slowly.

"Well. Don't you think we should maybe start planning the wedding?" Patrick asked with his head down. Pete stared at his fiancé and blinked a couple of times.

Wedding. Wedding. That was a thing. That was a thing that Pete had kind of forgotten about. Though, he didn't want to tell Patrick that. So, he came up with a different excuse for as to why they hadn't even started thinking about the wedding.

"I just thought you wanted some time after having Declan. I don't want to stress you out with anything. You're always watching the kids and working hard. I don't want you to wear yourself down." Pete told him softly. Patrick chewed his lip thoughtfully. He shrugged and finally looked Pete in the eye.

"It's been at least 2 months since Declan was born. I don't mind thinking about the wedding. It might be fun to do. I know it'll be stressful, but still. This is our wedding. We should at least start getting ideas for it." Patrick said quietly. Pete looked at his fiancé with love in his eyes.

"You're right. We need to plan this thing." Patrick smiled at him and opened his mouth to say something. He was interrupted by rapid fire sneezes coming from him. Pete stared wide eyed at Patrick.

"Are you alright?" Patrick pursed his lips and sat in thought for a moment.

"I think so. That's never happened."

"You're not getting sick, are you?" Pete asked with concern.

"I hope not." Cries were heard from Declan's room. Patrick sighed and stood up to get the crying baby. Pete followed closely behind. Patrick walked up to crib and leaned over it. He gazed down at the precious baby boy and smiled at him.  "Hey baby. What's wrong?" Patrick reached in and grabbed him. He held him close. Pete stood with his head hooked over Patrick's shoulder.

"Maybe he's hungry?" Pete suggested. Patrick nodded and asked Pete to get a bottle started. While he was gone, Patrick changed Declan and then walked back out to the kitchen to find Pete with the bottle.

"Do you want to feed him?" Patrick asked Pete. Pete looked nervously. "What's wrong? Pete. You haven't fed him before, is that it?" Pete nodded. "Sweetie, you fed Bronx when he was a baby, didn't you?" Patrick questioned him.

"I mean, yeah. That was so long ago though." Patrick sighed.

"Come here." He motioned for Pete to follow him to the couch. He sat down and waited for Pete to do the same. When Pete was on the couch, Patrick eyed him and motioned for him to hold his arms correctly. Pete sighed and did so. Patrick smiled and gently placed Declan in Pete's arms. He handed Pete the bottle. "You're going to do just fine Petey." Pete breathed deeply and placed the nipple of the bottle in Declan's mouth. The little boy latched on quickly.

Patrick let out a soft laugh.

"See? You're doing just fine Pete. You had nothing to worry about." They sat on the couch for a while, until there was a knock on the door. Pete and Patrick looked at each other. "Are you expecting anyone?" Patrick asked. Pete shook his head. Patrick got up and walked to the door. He looked through the peep hole. "What the?" He opened the door. "What are you two doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's at the door? You probably know....haha.
> 
> Also, I'm putting this on all my stories I'm updating. I have a tumblr!!!!!!!!! that means you can bug me about things!!!!!!!! my tumblr is sloth-lover-42 there you go. 
> 
> sorry for the horrible chapter.
> 
> one more thing. one of my stories doesn't appear on the Fall Out Boy tag when I update it. any idea why?


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

"I'm sorry, what?" Patrick asked quietly. Officers Yao and Camper had shown up at their doorstep.

"She's out of jail." Pete felt faint.

"How?" He asked breathlessly. Elisa and Megan looked at each other. Megan took a deep breathe.

"She escaped." Patrick looked at Pete and felt sick. "We're looking everywhere for her. Don't worry. We're going to get her." Patrick sucked in a breathe.

"Pete." He turned quickly and winced at the dizziness that erupted from the fast movement. "What about Bronx?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elisa and Megan look at each other.

"Is he at school?" Elisa asked. Patrick nodded. "We'll go get him. We'll bring him back. Keep him out of school until Ashlee is back in jail." Pete nodded numbly. Patrick stood up and walked with them to the door. "We'll get her. Don't worry." With that, they left. Patrick closed the door and slid down against it.

"How did this happen?" Pete asked quietly. Patrick shrugged and looked at Pete.

"I don't know. I just hope she hasn't tried anything yet." Patrick said.

"Come sit up here with me. Please." He heard Pete say. Patrick nodded and pulled himself up. He fought off another wave of dizziness. "Are you alright?" Pete asked.

"Just dizzy. Don't worry. It's probably nothing." Patrick stumbled his way to Pete and plopped himself down next to him and Declan.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Pete asked Patrick quietly. Patrick sighed and ran a finger down Declan's cheek.

"Hopefully nothing. Hopefully they'll get her before she can do anything." They sat there in silence for the next while until Declan started crying again. "I'll take him." Patrick said. Pete handed the crying baby to him and watched as Patrick sang softly to him. It wasn't much longer that they heard another knock. Pete got up to get the door this time. Patrick sat on the couch and continued singing to Declan. Pete opened the door and was hit by a small body wrapping their arms around his legs.

"Hi dad!" It was Bronx. He was here. He was safe. Pete patted Bronx's head and looked at Elisa and Megan. He gave them a smile.

"Thank you so much." He told them with sincerity.

"It's no problem. We told the front desk what was going on. They won't expect him back until the problem is fixed." Elisa told him. She looked over Pete's shoulder at Patrick. "You're a very good singer Patrick." Patrick's head shot up, blood running to his cheeks.

"Oh. Um, thank you." Elisa gave him a small smile and turned her attention back to Pete.

"Don't worry. We'll get this fixed." Pete gave her a smile. He yelped in surprise as he was brought into a hug by Megan.

"Trust us." She said quietly into his ear. "We've been where you are." Pete cocked an eyebrow. Megan released him and told the family goodbye and left with Elisa.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the sixth chapter thinking I had already posted the fifth on here. whoops. oh well. here you go! chapter 5! I'm sorry if it sucks. I don't have asthma and have no idea how it works......

In reality, Patrick shouldn't have brushed off his rapid sneezing and dizziness as nothing. He was at the studio with Brendon Urie, one of Pete's best friends. Pete had gotten a babysitter for the kids because Patrick wanted to come back to work for a little. Patrick could see the glances Brendon threw him from behind the glass.

He could easily see that Patrick wasn't fine. He was sweating and his eyes looked around feverishly. Brendon stopped singing and Patrick shot his head up.

"What are you doing? That was perfect. Why did you stop?" He questioned Brendon as he walked in to where Patrick was sitting. Brendon placed his hand on Patrick's forehead and sighed.

"You're sick Patrick." Patrick stared at him with wide eyes. He shook his head.

"I'm fine. I'm not sick. I really feel fine." He knew he was sick, actually. He didn't want to admit it though. He didn't want to worry anyone.

"Bullshit." Patrick flinched at the word and kept his eyes cast downward. "I'm gonna go get Pete so he can take you home." Patrick's eyes widened and he shot up.

"No!" He said, stumbling as black spots danced in his vision. Brendon caught him as he started to fall. Patrick felt dizzy, but he couldn't go home. "I can't go home." Brendon cocked an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to get Declan sick." Patrick said quietly. Brendon sighed.

"Well, you can't stay here. You need to rest. You're not doing to well Patrick." Brendon said, placing a hand on Patrick's forehead. Patrick moaned and leaned further into the hand. "Pete has a couch in his office. You can lie down in there. Is that alright?" Brendon asked quietly. Patrick nodded carefully as he felt the beginnings of a headache. Brendon carefully helped Patrick walk out and to Pete's office on shaky legs.

When they got there, there were people in with Pete. Patrick tapped Brendon.

"Maybe I should just go back to the studio." Brendon shook his head.

"You can't. I'm not letting you sleep on the floor or the chair. We'll wait till Pete's done talking. Do you wanna sit down?" Patrick looked at the floor and sighed.

"That doesn't seem like a horrible idea." He slumped to the ground quickly and Brendon had to grab him before he could hit his head.

"I need you to be honest and tell me how you're really feeling Patrick." Patrick sucked in a breath and nodded.

"Alright. I'm dizzy, my head hurts, I'm cold, I feel really weak. I just want to sleep. I can't though. I have work to do. I feel nauseous, but I won't puke on you. I promise." Brendon let out a quiet laugh.

"Anything else?"

"My body kind of hurts. It's not that bad though." Patrick stopped and brought his elbow up to his mouth. Brendon rubbed his back as Patrick had a coughing fit. It kept going. Brendon started to worry as it got worse and Patrick couldn't get any oxygen in.

"Patrick?" Patrick was wheezing and his lips were turning blue. "Patrick do you have an inhaler?" Patrick shakily nodded as he tried to stay conscious. "Where is it?" Patrick tried to answer, but he couldn't.

"What's going on?" It was Andy and Joe, they had come around the corner and saw the other two on the ground.

"Patrick can't breathe. He says he has an inhaler." Before he even finished the sentence, Joe was off to get the inhaler. Andy knelt down with them and noticed the blue tinge on Patrick's lips.

"'Trick. I need you to calm down. Can you do that?" Patrick shook his head.

"He was having a coughing fit and it wouldn't stop. He started wheezing and I didn't know what to do. He's really sick too." Andy nodded as Brendon relayed the info. Patrick was listing sideways as he started to loose consciousness.

"Hey, hey, hey. Patrick? I need you to stay with me." Patrick looked at Andy through half lidded eyes. "Joe will be here soon. Just hang on." Joe came running around the corner. He tossed Andy the inhaler and Andy placed it in Patrick's mouth. "Ready Patrick?" Andy asked. Patrick nodded shallowly. Andy pressed down on the inhaler. He repeated the process a few times. Pete burst through the door and looked down at the four people on the floor.

When he saw one of them was Patrick, he scrambled to get to him.

"What happened?" Brendon told him everything. By the time he had finished, Patrick's breathing was pretty much back to normal. He took notice of Pete and gave him a small, tired smile. "Hey baby. How're you feeling?" Patrick held up a shaky thumb. Pete brushed Patrick's sweaty hair from his forehead.

"He should be okay. Just let him sleep and make sure he doesn't do anything too strenuous for a while. We don't need a repeat of what just happened." Pete nodded at Andy's words. The people Pete were talking to came out and looked at the men on the floor.

"What happened?" Pete cast his gaze up to the woman who spoke.

"Hey Hayley. We just had a bit of trouble, didn't we 'Trick?" Patrick smiled again. He was too out of it to talk. "Hayley, this is my fiancé Patrick." Hayley smiled at the sick man.

"Hi Patrick. Pete. It's time for us to leave. I'll see you soon." Pete nodded and watched as Hayley left, along with the men. Pete turned his attention to Brendon.

"Thanks for being there." Brendon nodded. Pete turned to Andy and Joe. "Thanks for coming at just the right time." Pete turned his attention back to Patrick. "Let's get you to the couch. You need sleep." Patrick pouted but didn't argue. Brendon helped Pete gather Patrick up. Pete said goodbye to the three men, and walked into his office. He gently placed Patrick on the couch and knelt down next to it.

"You scared me 'Trick. Let's try not to do that again, alright?" Patrick made a face as if to tell him that he could make no promises. Pete chuckled and ran his fingers through Patrick's sweaty hair. "Get some rest. When you wake up, we can go home." And with that, Patrick drifted off into sleep.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of going on an updating spree.....yeah. Um I have a book called Don't Worry Your Head. For some reason it doesn't appear on the tags when I update but it would mean the world to me if you guys would go and check it out. I work hard on that book. Like, I just updated 5 chapters but the book won't show up on the Fall Out Boy tag page and it makes me really sad because that's one of my longer books that I put a lot of time into.

With Patrick being sick, Pete had to take work off to help him get better. This bout of sickness was worse than the one when he was pregnant. Patrick couldn't even moved. He was bedridden and Pete had to do everything for him.

Pete was currently helping his fiancé sit up so he could get some fluids in him. Patrick whimpered as he was helped into a sitting position. He looked, and felt, miserable. Pete sighed as he helped Patrick drink.

"We'll get you better soon babe. I promise." Patrick gave him a weak smile. "Do you want a bath?" Pete asked him softly. He didn't want to outwardly say it, but Patrick didn't smell great. Patrick gave him a small nod. Pete got up to start the bath. When he was certain it was the right temperature, he went back and got Patrick ready. "I know you don't like this babe. I'm sorry you're this sick." Pete helped undress him, then he picked him up carefully and carried him into the bathroom. He set him gently into the tub. After realizing that Patrick was far to weak to stay up by himself, he undressed and got in behind him. "I've got you. Don't worry." Pete told him quietly. "You'll be better soon, I promise."

* * *

The day came when the babysitter couldn't watch the kids. She was busy and wasn't able to watch them. She had told Pete she was sorry and he understood.

So, Pete was worried. He needed someone to watch Declan. Bronx could stay with them, but Patrick didn't want Declan this sick.

"Hey, Joe?" Pete asked the curly haired man on the phone. "Is it alright if you watch Declan for a while? Just until Patrick's better." After Joe agreed, Pete hung up and looked at the sleeping baby in his arms. He sighed and brushed his finger down the babies cheek. "You're daddy misses you a lot. I'm sure you miss him too. Don't worry, you'll be able to see him soon." Joe arrived not long after that. After grabbing Declan, he promised Pete he would take care of him and he would call Pete to tell him how thing's were going.

"Dad?" Pete turned around to see Bronx standing on the stairs. "Papa needs you. He says he needs help to get to the bathroom." Pete knew Patrick didn't really say it. He was too weak to even do that. Pete nodded and followed Bronx up the stairs.

"Hey babe." Pete said softly. Patrick gave him and Bronx a soft smile. "Bronx here said you need to get to the bathroom. So, let's go." Pete helped him up and into the bathroom, where he helped Patrick do his thing. Bronx was still standing in their room when they came back.

"Is papa going to be ok?" Bronx asked quietly. Patrick looked at him and gave him a small nod.

"Papa's going to be fine. He just caught a really bad bug. Don't worry." Pete told his son. Bronx stood there, staring at his fathers.

"Can I help you take care of papa?" Pete blinked at him, while Patrick smiled at him.

"I mean, I'm sure you can if you want to." Bronx let a large smile grace his face. He ran to Pete and gave him a hug, then he turned to Patrick and looked at him.

"Can I give papa a hug?" He asked Pete. Pete and Patrick looked at each other. Pete shrugged.

"Go ahead little guy." Bronx carefully hugged Patrick and smiled when Patrick took great effort to wrap an arm around him. Pete tapped Bronx on the shoulder.

"I think we should let him sleep now, alright? We can come see him again in a little." Bronx nodded and gave Patrick another small hug before leaving the room with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the suckiness of my chapters guys.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been a lot of writing lately. I'm not sure if you noticed...... I may be changing my name on here very shortly...just fyi.

Pete helped Patrick walk down the stairs to the living room. Patrick had slowly been getting better over the course of 2 weeks. It was currently the last day of the second week and Patrick finally had enough strength to get out of bed and hobble down the stairs.

"Are you alright? Do we need to stop?" Pete asked his fiancé. Patrick was breathing hard and sweating, his body not ready for this kind of difficulty.

"'m fine." He mumbled. Pete cast a worried glance at him, but nodded.

"Alright. One step at a time." Patrick let Pete practically carry him down the stairs and to the couch. Patrick plopped down with a heavy breath.

"I don't want to do that ever again." He said breathlessly. Pete chuckled and helped him get comfortable.

"I'm gonna make you some toast. Is there anything else you want to eat?" Pete asked as he walked to the kitchen.

"Just some orange juice please." Patrick replied. It was silent for a few moments, aside from Pete getting Patrick his toast and juice.

There was a car door slammed in the front of the house. Pete and Patrick stared at the door. They didn't know who it could be. Just then, the door burst open.

"PETE!" It was Brendon. Patrick winced as the pounding in his head started back up again. Pete came out into the living room and first saw Patrick clutching his head, then saw Brendon. Pete glared at the hawaiian shirt clad man. Brendon caught his glare and looked sheepish. He turned to Patrick and apologized.

"It's alright Bren." Patrick said quietly, trying not to aggravate his headache. Pete ran and got him some meds, his toast and his orange juice. Patrick thanked Pete and then turned his attention to his food.

"What's up Bren?" Pete asked.  Brendon took a deep breath and looked at Patrick and Pete with a sorry look.

"What happened?" Patrick asked with worry flooding his voice.

"Pete, I don't know how to tell you this but, Ashlee took Bronx." Pete felt his world spin and his hearing go out for a moment. Patrick's breathing hitched and he stared at Brendon.

"How do you know?"

"She called me." Patrick nodded slowly.

"Wh-what did she say?" He asked, moving his gaze to Pete so he could watch his reaction. He looked disconnected from reality. Brendon looked at him as well. He moved towards Pete slowly.

"Pete?" He asked quietly.

"He's gone." Pete said numbly. "My baby boy's gone."


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably the last update for a while. I'm working out a schedule for my books since I'm like writing 5 books at once. so yeah.

After the revelation that Bronx had been taken by Ashlee, Pete called Joe and asked him to bring Declan back. Patrick was still sick, but having the baby at home was better than having him out of sight.

Patrick and Pete were sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang. Pete jumped up and ran to the door. He opened it slowly and saw Joe standing there with the baby carrier in his arms.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Joe said as he entered the living room. He smiled a little at Patrick when he walked in. He walked over and set the carrier down onto the ground and careful took the sleeping baby out. "He missed you." Joe said as he handed Declan to Patrick. Patrick held his baby close to him.

"I missed him too."

"How are you feeling?" Joe asked him. Patrick shrugged.

"I'm still pretty weak. Pete helps me get around." Patrick says softly looking at the baby as he does so. Joe nods and looks back at Pete.

"The police are looking everywhere. Bronx will be fine. They'll find him." Joe said, taking in Pete's haggard appearance. Between Pete and Patrick, the two looked like they could collapse at any moment. Joe sighed. "I'm going to call Andy and Brendon. We're all going to stay here. You two look like death." It wasn't even a joke. They looked like death. "It wouldn't do well for Patrick to get sick again. Let us help take care of you guys." Pete nodded and Joe called Brendon and Andy.

Pete went and sat by Patrick, who looked like he was ready to pass out.

"You should go sleep babe." Pete said quietly. Patrick blinked tiredly at his fiancé.

"No without you." He said sleepily.

"They'll be here in a few minutes." Joe said quietly as he came to sit on the other side of Patrick. He knew Patrick was stubborn enough that he would want to wait until the others got here. Patrick's head drooped and he started listing to one side.

He jolted up at the sound of the doorbell, accidentally waking Declan up as well. He grimaced as the baby started crying. He rocked him as Joe got up to get the door.

"You guys look like death." Brendon said.

"We've been told." Pete said quietly. He turned back to Patrick who had finally gotten Declan to sleep and was starting to fall asleep himself. Andy came over and carefully grabbed Declan. Patrick woke up and started whining for his baby. He made grabby hands as Andy moved him away. "Hey. It's alright 'Trick. Andy, Brendon and Joe are going to watch him so we can sleep." Patrick started crying as he broke down more. Pete sighed and gathered him in his arms. He picked him up bridal style and looked at the three. "We're going to sleep. If you need anything, don't be afraid to come get us." The three nodded as Pete took a whimpering Patrick into the room and into bed.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm bringing my stories back. I don't know why. But its happening.
> 
> I'm gonna update one chapter for each story today, then next week I have a schedule planned out for each book.
> 
> Mon: wide eyes browns  
> Tue: feel good inc  
> Wed: here for the psych assessment  
> Thur: infinity on high  
> Fri: one more troubled soul
> 
> Infinity on high is a new story that has been put into thr one shot book and the first chapter will also be uploaded today so yeah. Here we go.

Pete sat on the bed. Patrick was dead to the world and was breathing softly in his sleep. Pete just sat and stared at the wall. It had been days, and there still had been no sight of Bronx or Ashlee. Both Pete and Patrick had lost sleep over it, but Pete tried to make sure Patrick slept as much as possible given that this illness was taking a toll on the smaller man.

The sound of crying broke Pete out of his thoughts and Patrick out of his sleep. Patrick jolted awake and managed to roll off the bed with an oomph. Pete jumped up to help him up but was ushered away.

"Go get Declan. See what's wrong. I'm fine." Patrick said, pushing himself up carefully. Pete did as was told and rushed to Declan's room where the baby was crying hard. Pete walked to the crib and looked in at the baby.

"Hey Dec. What's wrong?" Pete asked softly, picking up the baby as he did so. He didn't need his diaper changed and he wasn't hungry. "Nightmare? That's ok. I've been getting those too. So has your daddy. We're having a rough life aren't we Dec?" Pete said softly, rocking the baby back and forth in his arms. "It's alright. Nothing is going to hurt you. Your daddy and I are going to make sure of that. Do you miss your brother? Is that it?" Declan's cries started to wind down, Pete carried him through the doorway and into his and Patrick's room. Patrick had set up a sort of barrier with pillows for the baby. "We miss him too buddy. We'll get him back though, don't worry." Patrick smiled sadly at the two, blinking at them tiredly as well.

Pete walked to the bed and sat down next to his tired fiancé. Patrick placed his head on Pete's shoulder. He stared sleepily at his son.

"Bronx is going to be just fine, don't you worry Declan. He'll be back before you know it. Soon, he'll be back to play with you and hold you and feed you. He'll sing you little songs and tell yo stories." Patrick said quietly. He yawned and pressed further onto Pete's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Pete asked him, referring to his tumble earlier. Patrick nodded.

"Declan woke me up, which is good because I would have woken him up instead with my nightmare." Patrick told him, smiling sadly. Pete nodded and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"How about we get back into bed. I'll hold your hand the entire night. Declan and I will both be here." Patrick nodded, but made no move to get back into bed. "What's wrong?" Pete asked. Patrick took a breath and lifted his head off Pete's shoulder.

"I want to apologize. Your son has been taken, but I'm just making your life harder. You're having to take care of me because I'm sick. And I'm making you lose sleep because of my nightmares. It should be the other way around. I should be taking care of you and holding you when you've got a nightmare. I should be the one to tell you that it will be alright. I'm sorry I've done this to  you." Patrick said quietly, staring at his hands. "You're stuck with me, a walking mess, for the rest of your life." Pete stared at him.

"Oh Patrick. You can't do that to yourself. You can't blame yourself for the nightmares. You went through something really horrible and you can't do anything to stop those nightmares. I'm fine taking care of you. That's how marriage works, or will work when it happens. You're helping me, don't worry. How many times have you had to sing me to sleep because I was too scared something was going to happen in the night? Patrick, you're so perfect for me. You're helping me, I promise you are. I'm not stuck with you. I chose to be with you. Besides, aren't we both walking messes?" Pete spoke to him softly, Patrick laughing at the last question. He nodded a little.

"Alright. I understand." Patrick looked at Pete and smiled. "How about we go to bed. You can hold my hand and I can sing you to sleep." Patrick said as he took Declan and placed him in the middle of the bed. He lied down, motioning for Pete to do the same on the opposite side of the "barricade". He grabbed Pete's hand softly and smiled again. "What song would you like tonight?" Pete sat in thought for a moment.

"You are my sunshine." Patrick gave him one last smile before singing Pete softly to sleep. That night, none of the boys in that room were awoken by any other nightmares.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot!!!!! A new chapter!!!!

It was a week after the three of them slept together that Pete got a call. Patrick was still sleeping as his nightmares had been getting worse, but Pete was up and ready for whatever the day would bring.

It was around 10 am when his phone rang. He picked it up and answered without looking at the number.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Wentz. It's Elisa Yao." Pete stood stock still in the kitchen.

"Hi, um what can I do for you?" He asked shakily.

"Mr. Wentz. We found your son. He's here with us right now if you and Patrick would like to come down to get him." Pete felt tears start to brim in his eyes. He nodded, then realized she couldn't see him.

"Yeah. I'll get Patrick and Declan and we'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you so much Elisa." Pete ended the call and rushed up the stairs to their room. Patrick was still out like a light but his forehead was creasing as if a nightmare had started. Pete rushed over to him and shook him gently. "Patrick? Babe. I need you to wake up sweetie." Pete kept talking to him in hushed tones as he waited for him to wake up. Patrick scrunched his eyes up then opened them slowly.

"Hey Petey." He said quietly. Pete smiled down at him and rubbed his arm.

"Hey sleeping beauty. I know you're probably still tired, but I got a call from Elisa. 'Trick. They found Bronx. He's at the station right now." Patrick's eyes widened and he shot up from the bed.

"What are we still doing here then? Get Declan! We need to get Bronx!" Patrick exclaimed, climbing out of bed and throwing some slippers on.

"Don't you want clothes?" Pete questioned him. Patrick looked at his batman pajama clad legs and blue t shirt.

"What's wrong with this?" He inquired.

"Nothing."

"Well then let's get Dec and get your son!" Patrick yelled as he rushed to the baby's room. Pete chuckled as he watched Patrick run out the bedroom door and to Declan's room. Pete went and grabbed the keys to the car and waited for Patrick to come out with Declan in his baby carriage. "Why are you standing around? Let's go!" Patrick rushed out the door with Pete following close behind.

They made it to the station in record time. Patrick was out of the car before it had even been stopped. He rushed to get Declan out and Pete sighed, and followed quickly. Patrick had already gotten Declan out and was at the station door when Pete finally got out of the car. He rushed to meet Patrick inside.

"Daddy!" Pete was grabbed by a small body and nearly fell to the floor. He looked down and saw Bronx holding onto his legs. "I was gonna grab papa's legs but he was holding Dec." Bronx mumbled into Pete's legs. Pete felt his eyes well with tears. Bronx let go and looked up at Pete. Pete fell to his knees in front of his son with tears pouring from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled Bronx close to him.

"I missed you so much." Pete said through his tears. "I never thought I would see you again." He said, sobbing loudly into his son's hair.

"It's ok daddy. Ms. Elisa and Ms. Megan found me." Bronx told him softly. Patrick looked over at them with tears in his eyes as well. He turned to see Elisa and Megan walking up to him.

"Thank you so much. Pete was going insane without him. We can't thank you enough." He told the women through his tears. Elisa pulled him into a hug, followed by Megan.

"It's alright Mr. Stump. Bronx is here and he's safe. No need to thank us, we were just doing our job." Patrick cried loudly into their shoulders. "There is something we need to tell you though." Patrick lifted his head and looked at the two women.

"What is it?" He asked, wiping his tears away.

"It'll be best if we talk to both you and Pete. You can bring your children if you'd like." Patrick nodded and walked over to Pete.

"Peter?" Patrick spoke quietly. He placed the baby carrier on the ground and knelt down so he was level with both Pete and Bronx. "Peter, Elisa and Megan need to talk to us about something. She said Bronx can come with us." Pete looked up from Bronx's hair and looked at Patrick with watery eyes. Patrick returned the look. Bronx looked up and launched himself at Patrick when he saw that he wasn't holding the baby carrier anymore. Patrick let out an 'oomph' from the force and fell backwards, hitting his head slightly.

"Papa I missed you." Bronx said, pressing his face into Patrick's chest. Patrick ran a hand through Bronx's hair.

"I missed you too Bronx." Pete got up and grabbed the baby carrier, smiling at Patrick and Bronx in the process.

"C'mon you two. Let's see what's happening."


	11. 11

Patrick sat awkwardly on the chair in the interrogation room. The two women decided to have their conversation in there. It brought back memories that Patrick would have liked to forget. Pete noticed his discomfort and squeezed his hand slightly, trying to distract from the thoughts.

"When we found Bronx, he was by himself. He said that Ashlee had left to get groceries, and that she left him on his own." Pete bristled at that. Bronx was too young to be left alone. "He was very smart. He called 911. Telling us where he was. He was in your old home, apparently." Pete looked at her with confusion.

"The one across from the one we live in now?" Elisa shook her head.

"The one a few blocks away." Pete silently fumed. "He was smart to call us. He knew what to do. That's how we found him. He said Ashlee never left until that day. The rest of the police force is looking for her right now. She'll go back to jail and never bother you two again." Patrick sighed and smiled at them.

"Thank you so much." Pete smiled and nodded as well.

"Are we alright to leave?" Pete asked the two women. They nodded and Pete stood up. Patrick gathered the baby carrier and slowly stood up as well. He smiled at the two women and walked out of the interrigation room with Pete and their children.

When they got home, Bronx wanted to spend every minute with Pete and Patrick. Patrick smiled at the notion. If anything he thought Bronx would only want to spend time with Pete. His thoughts were shot down when Bronx came and pulled him by the hand outside. Patrick laughed and followed him. He had the baby moniter not too far away so they could hear Declan if he woke up.

The three spent the day outside playing tag and other such games. When it was finally dinner time, Patrick walked inside behind Pete and Bronx, smiling at the two.

"What should we have dinner?" He asked the two of them when they reached the dining room. Pete and Bronx looked at each other, smiled, then looked back at Patrick.

"PIZZA!!!!" Patrick huffed out a laugh and nodded.

"I should have known." Patrick called the pizza place and in a matter of minutes, they were sitting around eating pizza. Patrick looked at his two boys and smiled. He was happy they were back together. He missed Bronx dearly and was certain that Pete would never let bronx out of his sight ever again.

He loved his family. He hoped nothing else would happen. All that they had left to go through, was a wedding. And that would be the most stressful thing that had yet to happen.


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went camping and it was horrible. So I didnt update yesterday because of that. You get this updated and Feel Good Inc updated.

Patrick tugged sharply on his hair. It had been a rough morning for everyone. Pete had to go to work, thus leaving Patrick with the kids again. The last time he was left with the kids by himself, he got very sick, and he didn't want that to happen again.

Declan was sick this time and hadn't been sleeping very well. Bronx cried when Pete left and he hasn't left Patrick's side since Pete left. Patrick was tired as well. Pete and him had a fight the other night. Pete said things that he shouldn't have said and that just made Patrick mad. Patrick slept on the couch and his back hurt horribly. He couldn't stand for too long because of the pressure put on his back.

He was currently sitting on the ground with his hands in his hair, tearing pieces out from the pain in his back and the pain in his head. He heard the door open and shut, but paid no mind to it. His head hurt too much to comprehend that someone had just entered.

"Patrick?" The voice whispered. Patrick could tell that it was Joe. He sniffled and brought his head up, his hands still pulling at his hair. Joe frowned and took Patrick's hands out carefully. "What's wrong bud?" A loud cry broke out . Patrick whimpered and tried to stand, but pain shot up his back. "Stay there, I'll go get him. Do you know where Bronx is?"

"His room." Joe nodded and rushed to get Declan and Bronx. Joe sighed as he remembered not long ago when Patrick was sick and Joe had to take care of the kids. Joe grabbed Declan and went to find Bronx. Sure enough, he was in his room sleeping. Joe decided to leave him be. He rushed back to Patrick to find is sitting stiffly against the couch with his eyes shut. He rocked Declan back to sleep, then sat down next to Patrick.

"What's wrong man? Talk to me." Patrick opened his pain filled eyes and looked at Joe with tears brimming.

"It's been a rough day and night. Pete and I had a fight, and he brought up things that hurt. I yelled back and went to sleep on the couch."

"You know you should have made him sleep on the couch. Your back can't take the couch ever since you lived with your ex." Joe supplied. Patrick nodded.

"I know. Then, this morning, Pete left for work without telling me. He didn't kiss me good morning. Bronx cried when he found out Pete left for work. Declan's sick too and he hasn't stopped crying. I can't stand up long enough to walk to help him out. My head hurts as well, and I don't know why." Tears flowed down his cheeks and he leaned carefully into Joe.

"I'm calling Andy. Pete can take care of the company on his own today. Andy can come here and help me take care of you and the kids. You need to lie down and take some medicine. Just take it easy." Patrick nodded and took Declan carefully from Joe. Joe pulled out his phone and called Andy, telling him to come to Patrick's. "He'll be here soon. Let me take Declan and I'll go get Bronx. Just wait here a little longer, alright?" Patrick nodded and watched as Joe went to take care of his children.

When there was a knock at the door, Patrick yelled for them to come in. Andy stepped in moments later and took in Patrick's form on the ground.

"Joe told me what happened." Andy said, kneeling down to eye level with him. "I'm gonna help Joe out and you can rest." There was a stomping as Bronx ran down the stairs to see Andy.

"Andy!" He through himself at Andy, who caught him easily. Patrick laughed, which caused Bronx to look at Patrick. "Are you ok? Uncle Joe says you're hurting." Patrick frowned at Joe, but then looked at Bronx.

"Yeah. I can't really look after you guys today. I'm not feeling well, so Uncle Andy and Uncle Joe are gonna watch you and Declan while I try to get better, is that alright?" Bronx nodded quickly, which caused Patrick to laugh. Andy let go of Bronx and told him to go with Joe.

"This might hurt you a little, just tell me if it does, alright?" Patrick nodded and allowed Andy to lift him. Patrick grunted as the pressure from Andy's arm hit his back. "I'm sorry. You alright?" Patrick nodded and Andy continued walking carefully with Patrick up the stairs and into his room. There was a heating pad and pain medicine already there for him. Andy set him gently on the bed and turned the pad on. Patrick groaned when the heat hit his back.

"Thank you Andy." He told told him sincerely. "I really appreciate it." Andy smiled at him, covered him up with the covers and gave him his medicine.

"It's no problem 'Trick. We'll come check on you throughout the day. If you need help getting up, yell for us, alright?" Patrick nodded, then let sleep overtake him.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* there are only 18 chapters in this book.

Andy rocked Declan back and forth while watching Joe come back down the stairs.

"How is he?" Andy asked. Patrick had called for Joe a little bit ago, saying he needed help with something. Joe gave Andy a small smile.

"He's fine. He just need a book and his phone charger. He said his back is starting to feel a little better and that he should be up and running in an hour or so." Andy snorted which caused Joe to laugh a little.

"He's not getting out of bed until we're certain he can walk without help." Joe walked over to where Andy was holding Declan on the couch. Bronx was next to him, sleeping soundly. "How's Dec?"

"He's sounding better. Hopefully he'll be feeling better soon so Patrick doesn't have to worry about him." Joe nodded.

"What do you think they fought about?" Andy sighed and shrugged carefully.

"Knowing Pete, it could have been anything. He's probably stressed though. I mean, he just got his son back, he's got a wedding to plan, Patrick's birthday is coming up and they haven't gotten a call about Ashlee yet."

"I want know what Pete said to Patrick." Joe grumbled out.

"Patrick will never tell us. That's how he is. He doesn't want to worry us."

"I know but," Joe gets cut off by a car door slamming shut. Joe and Andy lock eyes and sigh. "Pete's home." Andy nods and stares at the door. The door opens, Pete stomps in, and slams the door. Decaln startles awake and starts to cry. Andy bounces him a little, trying to get him to calm down.

Pete stares at Joe and Andy on the couch with Bronx and Declan.

"You left me to watch the company by myself." He states. "Why?" There's venom in his voice and Andy looks at Joe warily. Joe clears his throat and stands up.

"We're watching your kids while your fiance rests. He's in pain from sleeping on the couch." Andy manages to be Declan to calm down, but not before they hear Patrick's quiet voice come from upstairs. Joe sighs and turns to walk up the stairs. Andy gives Pete a hard look.

"You better fucking fix whatever happened between you two." Pete remains quiet and watches as Joe practically carries Patick down the stairs. Andy turns to the two and sighs. "Patrick you should be in bed." He watches and Patrick grips onto Joe and family walks down the stairs.

"I heard the door slam and then Declan crying. I was worried." Patrick says, finally lifting his head to meet Pete's eyes. "Hello Peter." He says quietly. Patrick lets go of Joe and nearly collapses when he tries to walk the rest of the way to the couch on his own. Joe catches him and helps him stand.

"I think you should go back to bed. Rest a little longer. You still can't walk without help." Patrick shook his head.

"I heard my baby crying. I needed to make sure he was alright." Patrick lets out, practically collapsing not he couch next to Andy. Joe sighs and helps situate him.

"I go get your heating pad." Patrick grabs Declan from Andy. Not lifting his head, he addresses Pete.

"Are you going to say something? Or are you just going to stand there all day?" Andy watched Patrick. "If you came here to yell at me again, you can go back to work. I'm not in the mood for arguing." Patrick kept his eyes on Declan as he rocked him. Joe came back downstairs and stopped, feeling the thick tension. He slowly walked over to Patrick and helped him shift.

"Need anything else?" He asked, plugging in the pad and turning it on. Patrick shook his head.

"Just for my fiance to say something." Joe looked at Pete with wide eyes. He signalled for him to do something. Pete shook his head.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Pete said shortly. Brushing past the other three and stomping up the stairs. Patrick clenched his eyes shut and. Let a tear escape from the closed eyes.


	14. 14

"You need to talk to your fiancé." Was the first thing Pete woke up to that morning. Pete grumbled from his place on the bed and turned to see Joe standing there. He groaned and pushed his face into the pillow. "You know he's falling apart, right? Ever since you left a month ago he's been watching the kids by himself and working. Andy and I try to help out because he can't find a babysitter. You missed Declan finally being able to roll over." Pete says nothing. Joe sighs. "You're being a dick. Your fiancé is taking care of your son without you. He's making sure he doesn't get taken by Ashley again, without you. He's been to the hospital because he fell down the stairs when he was rushing to get to work a few days ago. He's still in the hospital because he nearly died with the way he landed. But you don't care do you? Because you don't wanna fix whatever the fuck happened between you two."

"You're being a child and you better man the fuck up. Whatever you said to him, isn't worth hiding away and leaving him to take care of the kids. He misses you. He doesn't know where you are. We're keeping your hiding spot from him because he wants to get up from that hospital bed and find you. But we can't let him do that because he almost died. Do you get that? Your fiancé almost died and you didn't even know because you won't pick up the phone when we call you." Joe sighs when Pete still makes no move to look at him. "I get that you're in a bad place. I get that it was probably because you didn't take you meds. But honestly dude. You're being a dick. Your fiancé misses you. Your kid misses you. We all miss you. You haven't been to work in so long. Patrick's had to take over for you. Just man up and apologize to your fiancé. He's forgiven you. Why can't you forgive yourself?" Pete didn't need to look at Joe to tell he had his eyebrows drawn together. "I'll see you soon man. I'm gonna go make sure Patrick's alright." Joe, as furious as he was, didn't slam the door. Instead he calmly closed it and walked out. He saw Andy in the car waiting for him.

He shuffled to the car and hopped in. Andy looked at him when he sighed.

"Anything?" Joe shook his head.

"He's being ridiculous. He won't listen and he didn't even speak to me. He doesn't seem to care that Patrick almost died. I told him that Patrick forgave him. We don't know what was said. We just have to believe that Pete will find it in himself to get it together." Andy nodded and he pulled out if the driveway. Joe watched as the houses flew by. Before he knew it, they were back at the hospital.

They walked to Patrick's room ad saw him sitting up and telling a story to Bronx while holding Declan. Bronx had a smile on his face, as did Patrick.

"Hey guys." Joe spoke up as he entered the room with Andy. Patrick smiled then let his smile fall when he saw that Pete wasnt with them. Andy gave him a sorrowful smile.

"You get to go home today. They have to keep you on an oxygen tank for a while though, just to make sure you're alright." Andy told him. Patrick nodded.

"Thanks Andy." Andy smiled at him and went to sign the discharge papers. Joe walked over to him and had Bronx go with Andy. Joe took Declan and placed him in his baby carrier.

"You think you're gonna be alright? I mean, Andy and I will be there to help you out, but will you be ok?" Patrick shrugged.

"I'm not sure." Patrick sighed and cast his eyes down. "I just want my fiancé back." He said quietly. Joe stayed silent, but he helped Patrick up and into some sweats and a shirt. Andy came back in with Patrick's doctor.

"Alright Mr. Stump. Here's your tank. Keep this cannula on at all times. Rest up and try not over exert yourself. If you wanna walk somewhere, get some help. You're too weak to do anything on your own. I know how stubborn you are, but you need to let people help you." Patrick nodded and smiled at him.

"Thanks Spencer." Spencer nodded and pulled a wheelchair from a corner in the room. Patrick swung his legs over the bed and made to stand up. Andy rushed over and grabbed his arm.

"Go slow 'Trick." Patrick locked eyes with Andy and nodded. Andy helped him up slowly and helped him shuffle to the chair. Patrick collapsed in the seat. Spencer grabbed his tank and put the cannula in Patrick's nose. He smiled at Patrick and handed a few papers to Andy.

"Keep these with you. Everything you need to know are on these papers." Andy and Joe nodded, then told Spencer bye as they wheeled Patrick out of the room. Bronx walked beside him and smiled at him.

"You're gonna be alright, yeah?"


	15. 15

Patrick's birthday was today. It was a only a few days after he was released from the hospital so he was still hooked up to an oxygen tank. Pete still hadn't returned home, and Patrick was getting worried.

Of course, the boys wouldn't let Patrick's worry get in the way of him turning 25. That morning, Patrick was awoken by Bronx gently patting his cheeks in an attempt to carefully wake him up. Patrick smiled up at him.

"Morning Bronx." He said quietly. Bronx smiled down at him widely.

"Morning Papa! Uncle Joe and I made you pancakes!" Joe walked in with a tray that held a plate of pancakes, Patrick's meds, a glass or orange juice, and some strawberries. "Declan wanted to help, but he's too little." Patrick chuckled at the words. Joe set the tray down on the nightstand and helped Patrick sit up carefully. Once he was fully up, Joe placed the tray on his lap.

"Happy 25th 'Trick." Patrick groaned at the statement.

"Thank you." He said as he dug into the pancakes. "These are very good." He said smiling as he ate.

"Bronx did most of the work." Joe told him, with Bronx nodding along happily.

"Well, they are amazing. Thank you sweetie." Joe had Bronx exit the room so he could help Andy take care of Declan. Joe kneeled on the ground next to Patrick's bed and folded his hands on top of each other. "I wish he were here." Patrick said, sighing softly as he continued to eat. "I don't understand, Joe. I forgave him. Doesn't he know that?"

"I told him you did, but I don't think he cares."

"I want him back. I want my fiance back. I want to be able to get married to him. Will that ever happen?"

"I hope so, 'Trick. I really do." The two sat in silence until Patrick finished eating. Joe took the tray and set it back on the nightstand. "Do you wanna go downstairs?" Joe asked him.

"You might have to carry me, but I'd love to." Patrick said with a smile. Joe smiled back and grabbed the oxygen tank.

"We'll start out with walking, and then when we get to the stairs, I'll carry you down." Patrick nodded and let Joe help him stand up. Patrick sucked in the oxygen from the cannula.

"This might be harder than it should be." Patrick said, laughing lightly.

"You're gonna be just fine. Let's get you downstairs. I bet Dec is dying to see you." Patrick held onto to Joe tightly, and shuffled to the stairs. "Do you want me to carry you now?"  Patrick looked at the stairs with determination in his eyes.

"Can I try walking?" Joe nodded and told him that if he felt tired at any moment to let him know. Patrick nodded and gripped even tighter to Joe. They took the stairs slowly, one at a time. By the time they reached the bottom, Patrick was exhausted, but he felt happy that he could walk down the stairs.

"Papa!" Bronx yelled and ran over to Patrick. He stopped before he ran right into Patrick. He hugged his legs tightly. "Are you alright?" Patrick smiled at the little boy.

"I'm just fine Bronx. But it would be great if we could sit on the couch." Bronx relinquished his grip on Patrick's legs and bolted to the couch and patted his hand on the spot next to him. Together, Joe and Patrick shuffled to the couch, and when they got there, Patrick dropped to the couch and let out a breath. Bronx shuffled over slightly and hugged Patrick softly, not wanting to hurt him.

"Happy Birthday Papa." Bronx said softly. Andy walked in with Declan not long after. The little boy squealed when he saw his father. Patrick chuckled and took the baby from Andy. Bronx mimicked a baby voice and said "Happy birfday dada" which brought a smiled to Patrick's face.

"Thank you boys. I'm so glad you're here to celebrate with me." Patrick told them, inwardly though, he felt himself grow sad at the thought of Pete not being here with him.

"Well, we've got cake and presents for you 'Trick." Andy stated loudly.

"You didnt have to." Patrick said sincerely. Andy quirked an eyebrow as Joe brought the chocolate cake and presents out.

"Of course we did. It's your birthday!"

"Your 25th to be exact." Same the vouce if Brendon Urie. Patrick turned and smiled at him.

"Hey!" Brendon bounded over to Patrick and enveloped him in a hug.

"How are you doing?" Patrick shrugged and Brendon accepted the answer. "We wanted to throw you a party but we couldnt make it a surprise. Everyone should be here soon." Patrick quirked an eyebrow.

"Everyone?" Just then, a group of people from the label came through the door lead by Gerard and Frank.

"Happy Birthday 'Trick." They all exclaimed. Patrick smiled and thanked them all.

Patrick stayed seated on the couch as everyone came to chat with him and eat cake.

"Any news about Pete?" Hayley asked him. Patrick shook his head. "When I see that low life bastard I'm gonna rip his head off." Patrick stared at her wide eyed as she growled the sentence out.

"Patrick. We know how much you love music. And we know you're amazing at it. We also know that you would be a great solo artist." Patrick opened his mouth to protest Brendon, but he stopped him. "So. Heres the deal. We all have thought it would be awesome to make you your own studio. We can help make it and we can even lend you some money to make your record. We know how much you've wanted this." Patrick gaoed at the statement.

"We want this for you 'Trick. We also know that with kids its hard to get out and go to the label. This way, people can come here when you arent able to go there. It'll take time to create the studio, but we think it would be awesome." Gerard told him sincerely. Patrick held back the tears and tried hard to form words. In the end, he opted for letting the tears fall and nodded quickly.

"That would be wonderful." They smiled at him with joy on there faces.

"Well then, lets get this party started!" Brendon yelled causing Patrick to laugh.

All was going well, until the door burst open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters left!!!!


	16. 16

Everyone was silent as they turned to look at the open doorway. Pete was standing there. He looked absolutely terrible.

He cast his eyes toward Patrick and gasped as he looked at the oxygen tank connected to his fiancé.

"Pete." Patrick breathed out. Hayley growled and stalked over to Pete.

"Daddy!" Bronx yelled, and ran to hug Pete. He grabbed hold of Pete's legs, and stared up at him for a moment. He got a sad smile back. Bronx frowned at him, then looked back at Patrick. Bronx sighed and walked back to his Papa, and sat down with him.

"You got some nerve showing up here."

"Hayley." Came Patrick's soft, but commanding voice. Hayley stopped in her tracks and sighed. Then she turned and walked back to the couch. "How have you been Pete?" Patrick asked softly, casting a small smile up at Pete. Pete sighed and just looked at him.

"I'm so sorry for what I did. It was childish of me to leave you for so long. I was a horrible fiancé. I shouldn't have said the things I said. I don't understand how you forgave me." Patrick frowned at him and mad to stand up. He stood, and wobbled while trying to grab the oxygen tank. He nearly fell, but Pete ran and caught him just as his legs gave out.

"I forgave you because I love you, Pete." Patrick said quietly. Pete gaped and maneuvered them to sit on the couch. "It's that simple. It's hard to forgive sometimes, but I love you and I want us to work. I forgave you, why don't you forgive yourself?" Pete looked into Patrick's blue eyes.

"It'll take time for me to forgive myself 'Trick. I said horrible things and I left you for so long. It'll take time, but I'll do it. I'll forgive myself for you." Patrick smiled at him and brought him into a tender kiss. They could hear everyone 'awwww' at them. Patrick smiled into the kiss, then released Pete.

"So, since that's kind of taken care of," Brendon started, "can we get back to celebrating?" He let out an 'oomph' when Gerard whacked his stomach. Pete nodded.

"Sorry for coming in unannounced."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it."

"So, what did you get?" Pete asked curiously.

"We're building him a recording studio in the basement. Lord knows you guys don't use the giant, empty space. Plus, it'll be easier for Patrick to work at home. And we're gonna lend him some money so he can make his solo record." Pete gasped.

"That's amazing! That's a lot better than what I got you." Patrick quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Peter, anything you get me will make me happy. In fact, you didn't even have to get me anything." Pete shook his head, then stood up.

"I'll be right back." Pete left the house and everyone stood there, stunned.

"Um, what?" Frank questioned. Patrick shrugged, but smiled.

"He came back." Just then, Pete came back into the house carrying a large box. Patrick raised an eyebrow as Pete carried it over to him. "What is this?"

"You gotta open it to find out babe." Patrick nodded and carefully opened the box. He gasped as he looked inside.

"Oh, Pete it's beautiful." He pulled out a white Gretsch guitar. "Oh Pete. You didn't have to get me this." Patrick said softly, looking at the guitar in awe. Pete just shrugged at him.

"I always saw you eyeing that guitar when we walk past the shop. I thought it would make a good birthday present." Patrick's eyes teared up.

"Thank you Peter. This is beautiful." Pete rushed over and gave him a hug. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"The best present I've gotten today, was finally seeing you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters left


	17. 17

It was a quiet morning in Patrick and Pete's home. Patrick had stopped needing the oxygen tank a few days ago and was able to walk around freely, without having to lug it around. He still needed help from Pete to walk around, but that was about it.

Pete had been feeling marginally better about life. He had been welcome back with open arms. Patrick had told him many times that he was deeply missed by his son and by Declan. Pete had promised to never leave Patrick ever again.

Bronx was safe to go back to school for a while, and was picked up by many of Pete and Patrick's friends when they themselves weren't able to do it. Declan was sleeping peacefully, and all was well within the household.

Patrick was sitting at the kitchen table when they got the call. Pete had come running down the stairs yelling Patrick's name. Patrick turned quickly in his chair and was about to ask what was wrong, until he saw the smile that had graced Pete's face.

"What is it Pete?" Pete took a deep breath before spilling his guts.

"They found her. They found Ashlee. They said she won't be getting out for a long time." Patrick smiled widely and got out of his seat. He threw himself at Pete and hugged him tightly.

"That's wonderful babe. " Patrick told him sincerely. Pete smiled into Patrick's shoulder and nodded.

"The only thing we have to worry about now, is planning the wedding. It should have been done a long time ago, and I want to apologize for that. It was my fault for letting it get this late into it. I shouldn't have run off. That was a selfish thing to do." Patrick shook his head and released Pete from his hold. He held Pete by his arms and looked up into his eyes.

"No, sweetie, no. Don't think about that. It happened. It's over, and I forgave you. You were welcomed home with open arms. I'm sure we would have postponed the planning longer no matter what. We have a lot of things on our plates, and the wedding is one. Please, don't worry about it." Pete smiled at Patrick and nodded. "Though, we should probably start planning the wedding. We need to get married at some point, right?" Patrick asked, chuckling lightly.

"Right." Pete agreed. Patrick smiled and let go of Pete's arms. Pete pulled a chair out for Patrick, who sat down and watched his husband grab papers and pens for the two of them. "Let's plan a wedding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week's chapter is the last for this fic


	18. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have the last chapter.
> 
> Do you guys want something to take this stories spot on Mondays? Same with feel good inc spot? I have a few I'm kind of working on, by few I mean 2, I have the cop au ready and another one or I can start working on the circus au, or you guys can request stuff if you want. You dont have to.

Brendon shifted Declan on his hip and smiled at Patrick. He was dressed in a white tux and looked absolutely stunning. Patrick huffed out a shaky sigh.

"I'm nervous. Why am I nervous Brendon?" Patrick asked, turning to face the red head holding his child.

"It's normal to feel this way 'Trick. You're getting married. It's natural. You just have to breathe." Patrick nodded and held his hands out for Declan. "Don't let him ruin your suit." Brendon chuckled. Patrick held Declan close and stroked his hair.

"Just breathe. Got it, I can do that. Right? That shouldn't be too hard." Brendon looked at the clock and jumped to Patrick.

"It's time. You got this. Everything's going to be fine. Nothing is going to go wrong. Just relax." Patrick nodded and handed Declan back to Brendon. "Ready?" Patrick took a deep breath and looked Brendon in the eyes.

"I am."

Brendon walked Patrick down the aisle. Andy and Joe were the best men and Pete stood at the alter, waiting patiently for his beautiful husband-to-be.

When Patrick walked outside, all eyes were on him. Pete felt tears fill up his eyes as he took in the glorious being walking toward him. Patrick gave him a light smile when he finally reached the alter. Pete took Patrick's hands in his and smiled widely at him.

Vows were said, tears were shed. Rings were exchanged and a kiss sealed the two.

They danced the night away. They were together, happy even. The night ended with words exchanged lovingly.

"I love you." Patrick said.

"I love you." Pete replied, smiling brightly at his husband.

All was right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comment if you want. This time around I will try my hardest to reply to comments. I really do love your feedback!


End file.
